Missing Royalty
by The Lonely Uke
Summary: With an inheritance from the Fay, finding out he's a prince and adopted, has made his blood brothers his guards by accident, what will harry do! Creature inheritance/dumbleweaselgranger bashing/ there will be slash and it shall be drarry!
1. Chapter 1

Hello darlings, this story is first off, a harry abused/submissive/creature inheritance/and is slash.

Disclaimer: Sadly we do not know anything, or there would be little Potter-malfoys running around everywhere! Muhahahaahahah!

This story is exactly how the original author wrote it, so no judgement please, and with out further Adu, enjoy:

The night was cold and the stars shining bright as they always did at night in Little Winning. It was almost midnight and inside a barred window and locked door, a young boy was about to turn 16. He had long hair that could be described in one word, a bird's nest. His eyes were as green as the grass that covered a forests ground, but were hidden away behind a pair of wire rim glasses that had been tapped at the nose. Again, this young man's name was Harry or as many in the wizarding world knew him. The-boy-who-lived-to-have-his-name-hyphened!

Harry looked over at the clock yet again, he had ten minutes to go till he was 16 and to say he was excited would be a total lie. He was dreading this night because Dumbledor said when it happened, he would become more powerful and he would be attacked with more vigor and lies be spouted.

He had barely made it out of the ministry of magic and already the profit was making it their job to turn him into an attention seeking brat. Not that his so called friends were helping with that and now that he thought of it, those two had never been true friends. Just after the ministry debacle, he had snuck out under his invisibility cloak to go to the lake and grieve for the one man who had treated him like a child, when he heard Ron and Moine.

"Ron do you think we should ask for a bonus this year? After all we had to go with that idiot to the ministry and almost got ourselves killed. Honestly how selfish could one be? The profits right about him you know. He is just an attention seeker." She said with a huff, in that oh how mighty I am voice of hers.

"I think we should make him make us head boy and girl. Its hard being that twits friends." Ron said with a look of disgust on his face, he hated the fact that he had to deal with being Harry Potter's shadow.

"On top of everything, my family has to act as if they love him too. The only ones who refused the money were Fred George Bill and Charlie and they only didn't do it because they think he might actually be someone after all of this. Even Ginny is in on the take, though I'm proud of her, she got a marriage contract out of it." He said with a look of proud on his face.

It had crushed Harry to hear that, but gave him hope too. At least he had a few brothers who were true. Just after that, the twins had come to him and told him they wanted to become blood brothers. After the ritual they had a few changes. First off Fred and George could speak to snakes as well and Harry got a bit more pranky.

Harry looked back at the clock, two minutes more. He started to rise up when he felt a sharp pain go down his back. He quickly bit his lip to keep a scream held in as the pain slowly worsened and spread through his body. It felt worse the cruciatus given by ten people at the same time. He bit into his lip harder, before letting out a pained scream and passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~four hours later~~~~~~~~

Green eyes slowly fluttered open to a world of blurriness. He winced slightly as he reached his arm out to find his glasses, only to realize they were on his nose. He bit his lip hard at the pain he felt just sitting up and took his glasses off his nose. He then looked around in surprise to find that he didn't need them anymore.  
>"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself softly, only to hear a giggle in the corner of the room, he turned to realize it was Hedwig giggling. He stared at her wide eyed and she giggled again.<p>

"You, young one, have come into your inheritance. You should find a mirror and take a look at yourself now." she said with the owl version of a smirk on her face.

Harry stared at her for a moment in pure shock. His owl just spoke to him. Was he going crazy? He shook his head and lifted his hand thinking of a full body mirror to see what she was talking about, not realizing he was doing wandless magic.

He jumped back in shock, then stepped forward and poked the mirror, just to make sure it was really him. His hair had grown down to his waist and was now a raven black with blue and purple streaks in it and his eyes were still green but with a purple ring around it and light blue dots inside. His body had changed to be a little more feminine as well as his face. He now had high cheek bones with fuller lips and sharper eyes. But this wasn't the big surprise. The big surprise was the large set of butterfly wings that was on his back.

Harry stared at them in surprise in the mirror, they looked almost like that of a Yellow Swallowtail butterflies but the coloring was wrong. The outside was lined black but it faded to dark purple till it came into a beautiful light blue that went into his skin. Harry gently moved both of them and smiled, they felt so natural. Was this normal? Did all wizards get wings at 16?  
>"You're a fay and from the looks of those wings, a prince." Hedwig said with a smile on her owl face as she landed on his shoulders.<p>

Just after that he heard the tapping on his window of owls and sighed. His so called friends were going to be sending him present again and Dumbledor would try to come up with another reason as to why he couldn't leave home. He opened the window and let the owls inside before thanking each of them, then staring wide eyed when they answered back. He quickly shook his head and got out the owl treats and water for the beautiful creatures, as he relieved each of them of their package or letter. He then put all the gifts and letters on his bed and went back to the mirror.

He then gently started to stroke Hedwig's tummy as he watched the mirror. "Is this a common inheritance?" he asked softly, turning his eyes to her.

"No actually. It's very rare for a Fay to mate with a human and it hasn't happened in a while. But from your wings and eyes, your royalty, they never mate with wizards or humans." She replied, a bit of a confused look on her face. She didn't understand how a Fay prince could be raised by muggles or even how he got his inheritance.

"Am I going to be stuck with my wings out all the time?" he asked softly, a little scared that he would never be able to walk around without knocking things over.

"No usually if you just concentrate you'll be able to pull them right back in," Hedwig replied with an owl like chuckle. Honestly, people were so curious some times.

Harry nodded, and then focused on bringing his wings into his body, he bit his lip hard when the silky things slowly retracted inside, then closed the window after the last owl left. It was far too cold to have the window open at this time in the morning. He sat down on his bed with a sigh and leaned against the wall. Might as well check an see what the jerks got him this year.

He decided to start with the traitors first. He pulled Hermione's gift out and opened the box, then rolled his eyes when he found a book titled _'dealing with your magic increase'_ inside. Of course she'd get him a dumb book. Ron came next and inside his box was a bunch of chocolate frogs and a letter saying he couldn't wait to see him at Hogwarts, to which he again rolled his eyes. Those two were totally predictable.

Fred and George came next, but first was the letter

_Dear Harry._

_How are you little brother? __**As you can probably tell, **__we are writing this together. __**First off, do not eat anything that mom or Ron or Ginny sends you. **__We heard them talking about a love potion. __**Second on the list, **__We __**are **__coming__** to **__kidnap __**you! **__We have decided to stuff Dumbledor and everyone else. __**So pack your bags brother of mine. We are taking you away. **__And lastly little brother of ours, the gift we got you is full of pranks, money and some real candy. __**As well as something we thought you could use. It's my wand, you may return it when we get you. For now we want you to use it to cast a concealment and soak your wand in the potion I put in. it will take the trace off your wand. **__Oh Harry drink the Green potion, it will take any blocks, glamours and traces that are on you from Dumblefuck._

_Yours __**truly **_

_**Fred **__&George. _

Harry grinned and quickly pulled out Fred's wand, then cast a few wards around his room as well as a silencing spell and transfigured his clothes into something more comfortable. He then pulled out a brown potion and soaked his wand in it, while drinking the green one. For some odd reason, it tasted like bubble gum. He would have to ask how the hell they did that and why the hell Snape never did it. He winced and doubled over in pain. There must have been a huge block on his magic to make him feel like his core was being ripped out.

Next Harry burned the letter from dumblefuck. He didn't even want to know what the meddling old coot had to say. He then picked up a letter that had the sign for Gringotts on it and looked at with confusion. What were they sending him a letter?

_Dear Mr. Potter. _

_We have been trying to get ahold of you for some time now, but I have a feeling we have been blocked by an old coot that we both know. If you are receiving this, I would like you to come to the bank the morning of July 31. We will make sure this meeting remains confidential. _

_May your gold flow and your profits rise. _

_Griphook. _

Harry stared at the letter in surprise, then cast a tempus with Fred's wand. It was now 5:30 and there was no time like the present. Harry shrugged and transfigured his clothes into an easy set of pants and a nice button down shirt, before braiding his hair back with two strips free and casting a glamour to make it look blond.

He easily unlocked the locks on his room, then turned around to look at his room and sighed. Might as well just leave this place entirely yes? He chuckled and put his wand in his wand holster and strapped it to his wrist, then packed all his things, leaving behind the presents given to him by Ron and Hermione.

Once done, he shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage, then had her hop onto his shoulder and walked down the stairs, stuck his wand off the side of the side walk and grinned. He was finally leaving this place and never returning.

He grinned when he heard the crack and stepped on. "Good morning Ernie, Stan, how much for this morning to Diagon alley?" he asked with a smile.

"A Galleon please, a sickle as well if you'd like some hot chocolate," Ernie said with a creepy grin.

Harry smiled and handed over the Galleon with a shrug, before choosing the bed at the end of the bus. He sat Indian style and grinned like a loon as the bus swerved all over the place, it was like an awesome roller coaster.

"Diagon alley!" shouted Ernie and stopped with another crack, throwing Harry forward. He laughed when Hedwig flew up and started to shout tons of cuss words at the conductor, before letting out a low whistle, which called her back to his shoulder. He waved to Ernie and Stan, before going into the back way of Diagon Alley.

He smiled as he walked down the empty street. It seemed he should come back to this early more often. He whistled a happy tune as he walked into Gringotts and walked up to one of the tellers. "Hello good sir, I was wondering if you might be able to tell Griphook I'm here." He said in gobbledygook, surprising the goblin behind the counter, it wasn't often that a wizard came in knowing their language.

When the young goblin came back with Griphook in tow, Harry bowed with his hand over his heart and smiled. "Good morning sir," Harry said, his voice far too happy for this early in the morning.

Griphook chuckled and nodded for Harry to follow him, then lead him into a rather nice looking office and asked Harry to sit. "Before we start, would you like something to eat? As it is so early it wouldn't be a surprise if you hadn't eaten yet." Griphook offeredwith a grin on his face.

"No thank you, it's a bit too early for me to eat. So what's so important that you need me here?" he asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well for one, your parents and Sirius's wills. They were never read or opened as well as your inheritance." Griphook said, bluntly.

Harry looked away with a sad look in his eyes, then sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with. Would you mind showing me my parents first?" he asked, the blue dots in his eyes taking over his eye to show only sorrow.

Griphook nodded and pulled out the will, then said something in gobbledygook which activated the will.

Two silvery figures sat on the front of the desk and sighed. "Well if your hearing this, that means were are dead and the young man in front of us is our little Harry." The female said with a look of sorrow to match Harry's.

"Harry we left you almost everything. To Remus, our dear friend, we left a cottage in France away from the public and in the middle of the forest as well as a million Galleons. To Siri we left the most famous marauder map and my journal full of useful spells as well as an allowance of 200,000 galleons a month for out little Harry. If Siri is unfit to raise Harry, his godmother Alice Longbottom is to raise him and if not her, her mother in law. Under no circumstances is he to go to Petunia!" Shouted Lily Potter with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Harry, my son, it's time to tell you the truth. You are adopted; Albus brought you to us claiming you were the son of a dead Death eater so we blood adopted you, that's why you looked like a Carbon Copy of me. But your mother did a charm before we tested you; your real name is Prince Daiki Fishiri. You're the prince of the Fay. We didn't find out you were a prince and were being searched for until after the adoption. We believed Albus and we shouldn't have and we leave you with these words. Do not trust the old coot. Oh and Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper, Albus if you put Sirius in prison anyways I swear you will pay for this." Shouted and angry James.

Griphook stared at the silvery forms leaving in surprise. If Albus knew that meant he knew that Harry knew he wasn't supposed to go to Petunia's. He looked up and found a fuming Harry in front of him.

"I want the account logs for my vaults and know who has had access to my money and objects." He said with a growl.

"I have them right here. Albus Dumbledor as well as Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall have made large withdrawals over the last 6 years. They all had letters from you saying they were allowed access to the vaults. There is also a marriage contract between you and Ginny that is not valid as you didn't sign it. Would you like it torn apart?" Griphook said with a sigh, he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"None of them were given permission by me to take any money from my vaults, I want everything they took taken back. I also want that marriage contract torn apart and the pieces burned." He said with a look of hate in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to believe it was true, but this was truth enough.

Griphook nodded. "Shall I start the Second will?" he asked softly, a tad scared of how angry Harry looked.

Harry took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, then nodded.

"Well if you're watching this, means I did something incredibly stupid and got myself wacked. I'm sorry Harry; I should have been a better godfather and not allowed Albus to make my choices. I realized far too late that he couldn't be trusted. To Remus I leave One million Galleons and demand you use them to get some decent robes and actually spend some money on yourself. To Snape I leave some of the rarer Potions books I have in the vault, Grimtooth knows which ones. Everything else goes to my godson. I also have left a few forms that will allow you to be emancipated and we blacks had quite a few houses. I know of what you are Harry, go to Japan. That's where they reside and you can study all kinds of magic on your own now. I love you Pup. Tell Remus I'm sorry as well, then force him into his house and make him get some decent robes." Sirius said softly, then started to fade.

Harry watched as his godfather faded and tears welled up in his eyes. He quickly closed his eyes and lowered his head into his hands. How could this be happening to him again?

"I'll sign the form. Is there a way to see all the houses I have in Japan?" he asked softly, slowly lifting his head and looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulder.

"You have three currently in Japan. One is from the potter side, it's a penthouse in Tokyo, on the black side, you have a large country house and another apartment in Tokyo. " Griphook said, trying to keep this to business.

"Alright, is there any way to have the country house cleaned and made while I'm there? Also, I want you as my account manager for all my accounts. No one is allowed into my accounts unless they have me with them. I would also like you to put 20,000 galleons into the Fred and George Weasley's shop account. Now you said something about my inheritance?" he asked trying to get his mind off those he lost.

"Yes, but first I need three drops of your blood to see if you have inherited anything else, as well as who you are related to." Griphook said hesitantly. He knew what Harry had been through in the past and didn't want alarm the young man.

"I will only submit it into the potion or onto the paper personally. So far terrible things have happened with my blood." He said softly, looking a bit sad.

"Of course sir-"

"Harry. Call me Harry." He said with a smile.

Griphook stared at Harry for a few minutes, surprised he had even offered such a thing. It was a sign of great respect and trust to be allowed to use someone's first name.

"Thank you Harry, as I was saying we would never take your blood and keep it." Griphook said, a new smile on his face.

After saying this, he pulled out a vial of red looking stuff and handed it to Harry as well as a silver ceremonial dagger. Harry nodded and pricked his thumb, then dropped three drops of his blood into the vial. Once done, Hedwig hopped off his shoulder and licked his finger, healing it with her own special brand of saliva.

Harry stared at Hedwig surprised then sighed. "I really need to stop being surprised by you." He said softly with a chuckle.

He handed back the potion and quickly wiped the dagger down and handing it back as well. He trusted Griphook but he wasn't going to take a chance. Griphook gave a small smile, then poured the potion onto a piece of paper, then stared at in surprise. Tons of old pureblood families had made Harry their heir.

"Well you're the heir of the prince, Prewitt, Devour, black and potter family as well as the Evans which is an old line of squibs." Griphook said, surprise still left in his voice. Harry knew two of the three unknown names. The Prince line was professor Snape and the Prewitt's were Fred and Georges family.

"I want the Prince accounts and everything they hold given back to the true Prince. I'm positive Dumbledor had a hand in that; I don't even need to know. All of the Prince things are to go to Professor Severus Snape. And the Prewitt line is to go to Fred and George Weasley. I don't mind taking the other Lordship rings. Now my inheritance as Fay, can you help me with this?" he asked softly a bit embarrassed.

Griphook chuckled, then nodded. "Pull out your wings, I want to see for sure you are the missing prince, though your eyes and hair show you are." He said softly, amusement evident in his voice.

Harry blushed darker and stepped back, took off his shirt, then pulled out his wings. Griphook didn't even notice the wings, he stared at the scars that littered the boy's body and growled. "Where did you get all these scars?" he asked.

Harry paled rather visibly and stepped back. "I-I'm clumsy." He said softly, lying through his teeth. Griphook sighed and got off his chair, then walked over to Harry examining a few of the scars and shook his head.

"You've been abused by that muggle. Did he do more than just physical?" he asked softly, not liking this at all. No child should be abused, children where gifts meant to be cherished.

Harry backed away nervously, then sat in the corner and hugged his knees close to him, his wings incasing him in a large ball.

"Harry please, I didn't mean to scare you, but I must know, were you abused in any other form?" Griphook asked softly, sitting down next to the ball that was Harry.

"H-he used to make me do things to him or be hurt worse.." Harry said quietly, starting to cry hard. He hated his uncle for what he made him do. He just wished that fat walrus would have left him alone.

"Harry you can press charges against him. I will get a healer in here to make a full report and we can press charges." Griphook said, gently patting the silk wings. He was a bit surprised when he touched them, they felt as soft as silk but were as hard as a diamond.

"It won't matter. Poppy and Albus both knew and they didn't care, they always sent me back, saying I had to stay there for the blood wards." He said bitterly.

Griphook let out a low growl, then stood and went over to his desk, he pushed three buttons on the desk to have a healer, a lawyer and guards come in.

"I swear that we will avenge this. It was wrong to send you there in the first place and everyone who wrong you will get what's coming, I swear on my honor, magic and my blood." Griphook vowed, a green light enveloping him and Harry, setting the vow into place.

Harry looked up surprised, then nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thank you Griphook." He said softly. He hadn't had anyone but Fred and George stick up for him like that.

Just after the vow was made, three goblins walked into the room. Harry looked up at them nervously and bit his lip, keeping his head down. The healer walked up to him and you could tell it was a female by the caring look in her eyes. She had long black hair and a goblin physic but her eyes were calm and caring.

She smiled sweetly at Harry before extending her hand in an offer of trust. "My name is Healingclaw. I'm only here to help get rid of any injuries that were long lasting and to make a full medical report of all the injuries you ever sustained." She said softly, keeping eye contact with him, letting him see she wasn't going to hurt him.

Harry nodded and his wings slowly unfolded from around him and he gently took her hand and followed her to a different corner of the room, before stopping and looking over at Griphook.

"C-could you get Fred and George Weasley here? Their my blood brothers," He said softly, wanting the only family he knew was real there.

Griphook's eyes widened when he heard this and he groaned. "You did the blood brother bond before your inheritance didn't you?" he asked softly, an annoyed look in his eyes. Most people waited till after they turned 16 to do the bond, because any creature inheritance or magical boost you got would happen to your blood brothers as well, no matter their age.

"Yes, we did it right before I came back to my relatives house," he said, giving a confused look at Griphook.

Griphook let out another groan and turned to the guard. "Ripclaw, I need you to go and bring the twins here. Odds are they got their wings tonight too." He said to the guard with a nod.

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at Griphook in disbelief.

"But I thought this was a rare inheritance!" he shouted not believing that Fred and George got wings the same night as him and not understanding how.

"Calm down young one, let him explain," Healingclaw said, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder and making him sit down on a bed she had conjured.

Harry pouted at being man handled by yet another healer, which only made Griphook chuckle and give an understanding smile to Harry.

"Most people wait till after they turn 16 to do the blood brother bond because it connects your magic and your blood. When you got your inheritance, they got a second one. In a normal case, people usually only get a bit more magic, but when creature inheritance happens the blood brothers get the inheritance as well," Griphook explained giving a small smile to the boy on the bed.

The lawyer goblin, Filefight took a step forward and smiled. "Not only that, but as your wings show you are royalty, I'd say those two will become your guards. Though this has never happened, if they reason is to protect you that they did the bond as well as to be close to you, then they will most likely receive a weapon from the family vault. They are twins yes?" he asked with a curious look.

Harry nodded his head and Filefight smiled. "Well then they are most likely to become your guards then. Prince Daiki, you have two more vaults open to you because of this and we can help locate your family." He said with a kind smile.

Harry nodded and looked over at the Healer goblin who was chanting in gobbledygook. He could understand half of what she was saying, since she was speaking a lot faster than he could comprehend. He wanted revenge for every wrong done to him, but he wanted one more thing more than anything else. He wanted family.

"Griphook said they Fae are usually in Japan. I am having the country house opened up for me and a few friends. Mainly the two who are being brought in right about…now." Harry said with a grin as two red heads jumped into the room with matching grins.

"Harry our mate, how have you been?" they asked same time, in their normal fashion.

Harry grinned and flexed his wings a bit. "So far, pretty good. But we are moving. Tonight, well after Ms. Healingclaw lets me go. "He said happy that part of his family was here.

"We have something to show you," they said with a grin and both turned around, only to have matching wings shaped like Harry's only in black and royal blue pop out and a glamour fall from them that showed black hair with royal blue streaks and royal blue eyes with black lining.

Harry grinned a bit wider, happy the twins weren't mad at him, but feeling like a dork for not knowing something unordinary would happen to them. After all, it was Harry Potter they were talking about.

Healingclaw stopped chanting and growled slightly as she handed a large file to Filefight and moved her hand to each of the compass points before spreading her arms and letting her goblin magic flow out in healing purposes and righting the wrongs done to Harry over the years. After then minutes of green magic flowing into him, the magic stopped and receded and Healingclaw gave a weak smile.

"You will feel better after this. Your body is as if it was never hurt and he has the file on everything that was done. We will take down everyone who hurt you." She said softly and gave him a little hug before turning and leaving like this was an everyday thing.

"Your house is ready all you need to do now is put your rings on and check your vaults. I can't give you the heir ring for the Fae as it is their tradition to give it to the prince, so we do not have it on hand." Griphook said with a small smile and opened a black wooden box with four main rings in it. One had was gold with two ruby Griffins on it, the second was obsidian with a grim poised to attack, the third, the Evens ring, had an owl with sapphire eyes made in silver while the last was by far the most beautiful. The Devour ring was a dragon made purely out of an emerald with onyx eyes. Once Harry picked up the four rings, they turned into one. The dragon remained but was now a mix of silver, emerald, gold and obsidian. On the top was the eyes of all four animals, each speaking wisdom.

Harry slowly put the ring on his left ring finger and smiled, before tons of magic hit him and the spells seeped into his skin as well as knowledge that was to be passed on from family lord to family lord. Harry slowly opened his eyes once the last spell seeped in and growled darkly.

"Is it really against pureblood law to take a child away from the godparents to give it to relatives?" he asked softly, furious at the very idea.

"Sadly sir, it is." Griphook said softly, before motioning for the twins to step forward.

Fred and George looked at each other confused and stepped forward at the same time.

"You are being made duel lords of the Prewitt line. You will both get a lordship ring as well as knowledge that has been lost to the Weasley family for a very long time." Griphook said with a grin, happy for once to have shocked the twins, a feat everyone thought was impossible. He gave the twins a grin before handing them a box made of cherry wood.

Gred and Forge stared at the box before simultaneously opening it and staring in wonder at the ring inside. The band was made out of white gold but what was the real amazing thing, was the Threstle and Pegasus sitting at the top with wings out and each bowing to each other. The Pegasus was made out of a black diamond with blue eyes and the Threstle was made out of white diamond with blue eyes. They both reached in and slowly took the rings out, before Fred placed his on his right ring finger, and George on his left and were hit with beams of white and black magic.

After about ten minutes both boys slowly came back to reality with grins on their faces and devious looks in their eyes.

"_Who would have thought.."_

"**Our ancestors.."**

"_**Would be total pranksters!" **_they finished together with a grin.

"We along with Harry here need to visit the family armories but that can wait." George started,

"We would like to go home and sleep tonight if that is alright with you." Fred finished with a kind smile both turning and looking lovingly at their little blood brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>First off I would like to say, the original auther of this story passed away not long ago, but he asked me and a very good friend of mine to keep writing it. The first chapter is all him, but the others will be Snowtigerqueen and Theforgottenmarouder's. Rainbow was an awesome friend and he is dearly missed, but as every writer knows, his writing style was all his own, I can not promise that mine and Marouders will match it but we will try pretty damn hard to. We know where he wanted to go with it, so we shall take it where he wanted it to. Oh and one of us is in high school the other is an adult with a job. So please be leniant with updates.<p>

On that note, Please send me an owl if ya like it, the more owls we get, the faster the updates. and on a side note, if your going to send a howler atleast have the deciency to sign in and post saying who the hell you are and if you gotta criticize, use CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry we didn't update sooner, life got in the way. This story is unbeta'd as my cowriter did not have internet so please don't judge to harshly.

Disclaimer: we own nothing

Warning: there is slash in this story, which is boy on boy love, there is some mentions of abuse, there will be violence later on and there is bashing in here.

~~~~enjoy~~~

Daiki shook his head and smiled at both his blood brothers. "Not yet Gred, Forge. We need go down to the vaults and do a little shopping. We also need to find books on our inheritance and study as well as plan." He said firmly, then turned to Griphook. "I'd like to visit the vaults today. "

Griphook watched him then nodded his head and moved off his little chair, giving a small ring of old fashioned keys to Daiki as well as what looked to be a muggle credit card and a dragon hide wallet. "That card will work in both the muggle and wizarding world just have to tune it to which vault you want it to go to." He promised.

George stepped forward. "Can we see what homes we have in Japan as well and we want to formally disown Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Ronald Weasley." He said firmly.

Fred nodded his consent but pulled Daiki back into his arms. "I have an overwhelming urge to protect you all my days." He teased playfully.

Daiki blushed and glanced to Fred. "That's my fault, because of the blood brother bond." He said shyly.

George grinned and walked over, draping himself over Daiki's side and holding him and his brother close. "Darling this would have happened with or without the inheritance. Shall we see the vaults? Who first?" he asked.

Daiki bit his lip. "Let's do the Evan's vault first. It's the oldest." He said thoughtfully.

Griphook cleared his throat. "Actually young one that would be the Devour family, an heir hasn't been seen for them in almost a thousand years. It is a wonder how you got the blood in your veins. You have several others as well but we have to get wills in order for you to claim them." He said simply.

Daiki grinned. "How rich am I?" he asked curiously.

Griphook smirked. "You could buy the world and not have broken bank." He teased slightly.

Daiki grinned. "Do me a favor. Buy the daily profit but keep it under an alias." He said sweetly then looked to the twins and offered his arms, giving a grin when they both slid their arms through his. "Down to the vaults, my darlings." `

George laughed and shook his head while his brother smiled. "Harry w-"

"Daiki." He corrected instantly. "I'm starting over and making a name for myself. I won't be the little freak anymore, I will extract my revenge and won't let them know who I am until the very end." His voice was menacing and cold, sounding sadistic and slightly evil. The twins loved it.

George grinned. "Daiki then, do you mind if we help and can we stop at the Prewitt after Devour?" he asked.

Daiki nodded his head. "You two will need to learn another form of weaponry if your to be my royal guard. What if you lose your wands?" he asked.

Fred grinned and slowly followed the goblin, leading the way in front of the shorter Daiki by just a little bit, much to Daiki's annoyance. "How about hand to hand and archery?" he asked.

George raised an eyebrow. "Why archery?" he asked.

Fred grinned. "I always wanted to shoot an apple off someone's head." He said simply.

Daiki laughed at his brothers antics then shook his head. "That will be alright, we will get you a tutor in Japan. I also want to use the translation charm to a bare minimum. I want us to learn the language, study the culture and immerse ourselves in the country." He said firmly.

Griphook down to the carts and each took their seats, staring around the dusty chambers while Fred had summoned a jacket and motioned for Daiki to put it on, causing the teen to roll his eyes again.

George chuckled and started the sentence. "Little brother, will we be.."

"Getting our weapons today?" finished Fred, giving a gleeful grin as they flew down the tunnels towards the Devour vaults. "Griphook how far?" he shouted.

Griphook chuckled. "A ways down, the Devour have the first fifty vaults in the bank." He called back.

Daiki stared surprised then frowned. "That would make them as long as when the bank started." He said softly.

Griphook nodded and smirked. "They were. They gave us the idea." He admitted.

Daiki grinned. "So how much exactly does the Devour vaults hold?" he asked curiously.

Griphook snorted. "Sir the first five are personal items, treasure, storage and library books. The rest is gold." He said with a smirk.

Daiki grinned fully. "Boys, I think it's time we splurge a bit. Muggle and wizarding world." He said with a full grin on his face.

Fred grinned. "I already have a lay out idea for."

"A killer gaming room and kitchen." George finished.

Daiki bowed slightly then jerked forward as they stopped. "Vault number fifteen. Library." He explained.

For the next hour they picked out all sorts of books on pranks, potions, dark arts and defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, herbology and charms as well as personal journals. Next they went to the next vault and found a paint set that Daiki couldn't live without, they found out later that Leonardo De Vinci was the first owner and put together the set so his descendants would make beautiful art for all the world to see. A desk was brought forward next and a Victorian bedroom set was sent to two of the bedrooms, one for the twins, one for Daiki, last they came to the armory.

George walked over to the different weapons and just stared, hoping one called out to him. He frowned a bit sadly when none did but smiled when Fred walked over and picked up an elven crafted bow that was done in a white birch wood, but there was beautifully carved vines into it and it was very springy. Fred bent it down then strung it and pulled the string back.

"It's beautiful." He whispered then grinned and lifted the quiver up, humming in delight when the magic swirled around him and gave him knowledge about it. "I'll have to practice but I understand how it works now. It told me the quiver never runs out of arrows and that it will heat up when danger is near."

Daiki smiled and kissed Fred's cheek. "I'm very proud of you." He said softly then hugged his blood brother.

George pouted. "That mean you're not proud of me?" he whined playfully and laughed when he got jumped on. "I take that as you are."

"Come on we still have to go through the Pruitt and Evans as well as Black and Potter." Fred said from behind them then gently helped Daiki up.

Daiki nodded and had their first set of bags sent back then turned to Griphook. "Do you know if the Black home has house elves?" he asked curiously.

Griphook nodded. "Yes, I can send up a message and have a list sent down." He offered.

Daiki nodded. "Please do so?" he asked with a smile.

Griphook nodded and what looked like a silver mouse ran up towards the main hall. "To the Evans next?" he asked curiously.

Daiki nodded and the same routine was given for the books but this time an amazing potions lab was sent to the basement of the house and all the ingredients stored, some Snape would kill to get his hands on. Next they moved into the furniture and a couple of beautiful shelves were sent to the library to be added in as well as a wardrobe that looked to be hand crafted from a redwood tree, the carvings detailed were what looked like a beautiful forest and it called out to Daiki like no other thing in the place.

The last thing they did was again go to the armory, but again nothing called out to George though he did find a few things he asked to take, such as a small carving table as well as all the knives and tools that went with it. None would know but George was an amazing carver.

Fred hummed as he looked around then transported their stuff to the new house as well. Next came the Prewitt place, this time Daiki stood back as the twins pulled tons of journals off the shelves and put them in then, to Daiki's surprise, a few cook books and a bunch of charms and transfiguration journals as well as a few potions books. They added their own potions lab to the house as well as stared surprised when they came to what looked like a bird habitat that could be added into any house. The boys took the description from the side then looked to Daiki.

"It was to raise owls, eagles, phoenix and falcons. Can we add it on?" George and Fred both asked at the same time in excitement.

Daiki laughed. "Of course, where we are moving is kind of like a small island in the middle of a large lake, we have room. Go ahead and transport it. Do the birds come with?" he asked.

Fred kept reading then looked to George in surprise. "The birds seek it out as a sanctuary. Many of them are of their own accord." Fred said softly.

George kept staring at him. "It says we can speak to them. That we are the birds protectors. That every Prewitt lord is." He said in shock.

Daiki stared surprised a minute then giggled. "Maybe that's why I'm so comfortable around you." He teased.

Fred rolled his eyes then hugged his little brother, while George sent it to the house then grinned and sent a workshop filled with a carvers delight as well, it was a large work shop in reality with a glass dome that let the windows be open for the birds to come in and say hello while they carved.

Fred hummed as he walked around then grinned when he found a small bubble showing a brewery. He instantly had it sent to the house to be added on then found a book with different recipes his ancestors found and a bunch of different ales and such that had been left to age in the vault. He sent those two as well as the few tools he needed, though he put the book and tools in a bag to be put in his room.

Daiki laughed and shook his head as he watched. "Really? Brewing?" he asked with a laugh.

Fred nodded and grinned. "I can make us our own butter beer, the age limit be damned." He said happily.

George laughed. "Don't knock his butter beer it's great. Also he makes a rather delicious muggle root beer." He admitted.

Daiki shrugged then smiled. "To Black?" he asked.

George shook his head as he felt something pulling at him. He slowly moved further into the vault then pulled out a chest with a confused look on his face till he opened it. Inside was a set of throwing knives that strapped hidden to your body and two thin long bladed swords. "These are mine." He whispered and slowly took them out, then grinned when the same magic enveloped him and gave him its knowledge.

Daiki smiled. "put them in a bag and make sure you wear clothes that you can get at those close." He said firmly.

George shook his head. "Don't have to." He said and harnessed on the different knives, showing they disappeared as soon as they were strapped on.

Fred grinned as he watched his brother. "Sexy." He admitted then hummed. "I want to hit the pet emporium after, get a few snakes and see if we can't get a few different types of bird feed, George you going to make some feeders too?" he asked.

George nodded. "We will need to get a few humming bird feeders till then though. And a bee repellent around them." He said with a smile.

Daiki smiled sadly. "We can do the Black vaults next." He said quietly.

Griphook nodded and gently guided the twins onto the cart then headed down to the Black vaults. Inside they did the same routine, getting the books, a few the twins were squealing over but Daiki found one more thing he was shy to add. A room that had all the things needed to make perfume and lotion. He quickly added it in but tried to not let the twins see.

George grinned and hugged his little brother. "I already know you like making perfume."

"And we were hoping you could make us a few scents." Fred finished and hugged his other side.

Daiki grinned. "You two would smell good earthy with a tad of spice." He admitted. "Do you want a sewing and enchanting room? You could make some awesome prank clothes."

George grinned and added it in next to Daiki's room. "We are going to have a hall of just hobbies." He said with a laugh.

Just then the silver rat came back with a list in his mouth, Griphook took it then gave it to Daiki. "Here you are, all your house elves." He said with a kind smile.

Daiki took it then hummed and called out. "Gwinn?"

A house elf about half Daiki's height with long black hair braided back. "Yes Masters?" she asked happily, her uniform was a deep green with white flowers all around. Apparently as long as they wore the green they could wear what they wanted.

Daiki smiled. "We have sent some things to the Black Japan country home. Would you mind setting up all the hobbies as a hall of things, then put together a kitchen with all the finest and a hall of just house elf rooms. The twins would like to share a room and we want the library fully stalked. We will also probably send along a few pet things so we will want part of the house taken off and turned into a habitat." He ordered.

Gwinn smiled and bowed again. "Already being done master's Daiki. We's knows what masters wants." She said then bowed and popped out.

George chuckled. "Always trust a house elf. Shall we check the Potter?" he asked.

Daiki nodded his head then smiled at Fred. "On you get." He teased and gently pushed Fred to the cart, him acting like a pouty child. "But I'm sleepy and hungry." He whined.

Daiki laughed. 'We will get food after." He promised.

George smiled. "Bagels?" he asked hopeful.

Daiki laughed again. "Fine bagels and lox." He said.

Fred wrinkled his nose. "Just bagels and cream cheese for me please." He said simply then grinned like a loon as they sped away.

In the last vault they took out quite a few more books than before and used their wands to added a garden in the front of the house, making it look like a birds and butterflies paradise, somewhere with tons of flowers and blooming trees as well as fruits and veggies in a patch on the ground off to the side. "Our home is beautiful." Daiki hummed softly to himself and added the last addition on, a dock with a boat house and paddle boats plus a few jet skies inside for water time fun and fishing and a diving board off into the deep end in the middle of the lake.

Daiki hummed as his stomach growled. "Let's get pets tomorrow, I want food now." He decided and they all headed up and to the café.

Far away in a palace in Japan a women with long black hair and purple highlights shot up and nearly started to sob. "Kenji, he's back. Our little one I can feel him. He is sixteen and back." Hina said excited.

Kenji, a man with shoulder length blue hair and purple eyes, pulled his wife close. "I know Hina my love, I'll send the guards out to search again. I can feel him too. We will find him." He promised then kissed her lips and hugged her close.

Far from Japan in a small cottage in France, a letter was delivered by a Gringotts owl. Severus Snape angrily walked to the window and let the owl in then opened it and started to read;

**Dear Lord Prince,**

** I have written to inform you that you have been given back the Prince Lordship. The previous heir found out the situation and believes the rightful hair should inherit. Congratulations. If you would come to Gringotts tomorrow we will sign the paperwork and transfer it over to you immediately. **

** Yours faithfully, **

** Griphook.**

Severus stared in shock then quickly wrote a reply that he would be there at nine sharp then sat down, unable to comprehend what was happening to him. He didn't have to teach anymore, he could actually be happy. He wouldn't be under the stupid goat's thumb anymore either, he could be safe and happy.

Not far from the Snape Cottage a lone werewolf howled bitterly at the moon as it set then slowly changed back into a man and headed for his own private cottage. He was surprised to find an owl there and when he read what he had inherited, he shouted in joy then quickly penned a letter to Harry, telling him he would have his full support and that he would like to see him.

In Hogwarts a ward went off, alerting Dumbledore to the emancipation of one of his orphans. But not just any ward. Harry Potter's ward. He growled angrily and tried to cast a few spells to find the brat but couldn't. Something was blocking it. He quickly went to his other instruments but they were all destroyed. He shouted in anger then turned when he heard a flash. Fawkes was gone.

Fawkes trilled as he landed with a few other owls and birds of prey in a beautiful open enclosure, there was room to fly and places to wash, places to play and things to eat. He was finally safe. He severed all ties to the evil old man who had caught him. He hadn't had a safe place to run before. Now he did and he was never going back.

~~~~~End~~~~

So that's the chapter, Also, next chapter we are going to put in animals for all of them to have, what do you think they should have as formiliars and what would you like to see happen. Remember Owls make us update faster, Howlers make us upset.

~Snow.

Oh. P.S who do you want the twins to be with?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long for us to get a new chapter out, but it will be worth it I promise. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: i own nothing, nor does my partner.

~~Start~~

After going through the different vaults, Diaki took the twins to a small cafe just across from the bank, both wondering how late it was.

Diaki smiled and cast a tempus, and showed the twins it was only 10:30. "You two tired, or just hungry?" he asked worried. "You can go to our new home while I do some shopping." he offered.

Fred and George both said no as quickly as possible. They wanted to protect their little brother, knowing the dark lord was still going after him, but then they realized, the "Famous Scar" wasn't on their brothers head.

George moved he strand of hair that covered the scar usually then grinned. "Your scar is gone, your officially free from the burdens of the dark lord." he teased.

Diaki grinned and pulled up a mirror, looking for the scar at all. "Your right, it's gone, I can just be free." he said excitedly and wiggled in his seat just as their food came.

George smiled and took a bite of his french toast. "You are more then free now, you'll find your mate soon and have little birds for babies." he teased.

Diaki blushed darkly. "I don't have a mate, I have the right to choose my mate. it's part of fairy law." he said softly.

Fred took a sip of his coffee. "Are you sure? I mean I know your a prince an all but usually they don't mate with humans or wizards." he said, quoting the owl on Diaki's shoulder.

Diaki smiled softly. 'If I find love, it will be in my own time, not because someone is pushing people under my nose. I want to find true love, even if it is my worst enemy changed. I just want someone to love me like a lover, not a brother." he admitted.

Fred smiled and gently took Diaki's hand. "You'll find it, I can promise you that."

Diaki smiled and gently squeezed Fred's hands. "I think we should find a charm to let us speak Japanese, or a charm or something." he said softly.

George smiled. 'And we need to go into the muggle world to find those game things you taught us how to play." he said gleefully.

Fred grinned and nodded his head. "And we can go to a muggle mall for most of it." he said excitedly.

Diaki grinned fully. "I hadn't thought of doing that. I bet we could have some real fun with our shopping cards. Let's go to the pet emporium first though." he said softly.

George smiled and paid for lunch before the others could put their cards down on the check. "Diaki, finish your orange juice, you need to energy." he said firmly.

Diaki pouted and sipped his juice. "You're going to mother me aren't you?" he asked with a pout.

George chuckled. 'Only a little bit." he promised.

Fred frowned when a red envelope was dropped on his table and opened itself. "Fred and George weasley you share that money with your brothers and sister and readopt us. We are your family and I raised your butts since you were babies. We will not tollerate such ill behavior. Now do as your told, I'm your mother." it shouted then tore itself apart and flamed out.

Fred chuckled. "Should we send someone back?" he asked curiously.

George grinned and pulled out a self inking quill and some parchment.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, we aren't weasleys, any more. We will not take in people who have hurt our little brother and turned out to be thieves. A letter will be sent to your husband to see if he would like to annull the marriage and look for another mate. As for your children, I wish them best with no hope of a future with out brother and no money in the accounts that they stole from. Everything stolen will be taken back out of your own pocket.

Signed

Lord George Prewitt and Lord Fredrick Prewitt.

Diaki laughed and lifted Hedgwig from her perch on his shoulder and offered it to the Prewitt boys. "Want to go for a delivery girl?" he asked then got nipped.

Hedgwig gave him this, are you stupid look and held out her claw. "Attach it to my leg." she chirped out.

George chuckled and tied it gently but firmly to her leg. "Fly safely and meet us at the new house when you're done." he instructed.

Hedgwig nodded and took off, leaving the prince and his guards behind.

George turned to Fred. "so first thing we should do is go shopping in the muggle world, then find an animal shop of the magic kind and look around for bird feeders and other things we might need." he said with a smile.

Diaki grinned and got up. "We will need to get a set of robes too and I need a few different cloaks here. I love them." he admitted.

Fred chuckled. "And you wish you could throw them around like Mr. Snape?" He asked playfully.

Diaki laughed and nodded. "but we do need robes and I wouldn't want anyone but madam malkine to do it." he said softly.

George nodded his head. 'It would be nice to have a new set of clothes on instead of these old things." he said and looked to Fred. 'Shall we get some nice tight pants and robes to put over our weapons?" he asked.

Fred grinned. "I think that's a splendid idea." He said sweetly.

Diaki grinned and lead the way to the robes shop, each getting a new set of clothing, or in Diaki's case, three new cloaks and two robes over a pair of tight jeans with a vest and tie, but no jacket, just a blue cloak.

George got all leather pants and boots, wearing a button down white with a jacket, his brother wearing the same only in a different color. Once everything was paid for, Diaki stepped out and shrunk his bag then stuck it in his pocket. "Let's go boys, the muggle mall is to be had." he said excitedly.

Fred grinned and both George and Fred pulled out their wings with glamours on them and lifted Diaki in front of them, taking off and letting Diaki get the hang of his wings before they cast a notice me not on him and let him fly just a little in front of one of them and one behind. "Isn't this great!" Diaki shouted and started to loop through the air.

After a few minutes of flying, they landed behind a store close to the mall and pulled their wings in. Diaki took both the boys arms in his hands and lead the way to the stores. The first he went to was Hot Topic, getting few pairs of different fingerless gloves and cute boxers then paid for the purchase, then left and went to a shop that made nice suits and ties and such.

Inside Diaki went wild, getting all sorts of vests and ties, plus nice pants with good shoes that brought out his eyes and accentuated his curves.

George chuckled as he watched. He walked in and got fitted for a few suits as well as just a jacket and a regular tie.

Fred watched and did the same then messed up his hair a bit, giving him that wild just had sex look.

Diaki grinned and bought a vest in every color they had then headed to a department store and bought a bunch of different color skinny jeans and converse high tops and a few jazzy hats.

George got work clothes for when he was carving then a two pair of shoes and a leather apron so he could protect himself.

Fred did the same only bought a pair of shoes and a cool belt he wanted so his pants would stay up.

Diaki finished his shopping with the twins then they all shrank they were finished shopping. "alright on to animal world."

George smiled and side along apparated to the shop, Fred landing just behind him.

The animal world was a huge rescue center for all types of hurt animals or animals that had been domesticated and then thrown away when they got too big.

Diaki walked in and looked around in awe. Inside was like a giant zoo. there were birds flying everywhere, animals were growling or playing with toys put in their enclosures. Harry walked to a tank filled with tons of different types of venomous snakes. The one that caught his eye was the magical snake that had wings, curled up in the back.

"What is wrong tongue brother?" he asked and gently lifted the snake out.

The snake narrowed his eyes. "You're a speaker. I am sad because I cannot fly here." he hissed out. "they put me in here not caring about my wings.'

Harry smiled and slid the two foot snake around his neck. "I'll take you home, but you can't eat the birds at my house. Deal?" he hissed out.

The snake looked him over then gently nudged his head against Diaki's face. "I eat fish." he said softly.

Harry grinned. "Well my home is an island on the inside of a lake." he teased.

Meanwhile, the twins were putting bird food into a cart as well as frozen mice for the few that did eat meat. They bought a bunch of different types of meat for different animals then called Gwinn.

Gwinn bowed to her new masters. "Whats can Gwinn do for pranky lords?" she asked.

Fred chuckled. "Can you set up another freezer somewhere in the house to put a frozen food for the animals out?" he asked.

Gwinn nodded and bowed again. "Will be done when you come home, masters pranky." she said then popped away.

Fred chuckled then slowly looked around and saw a hurt parrot in a cage. "excuse me who is taking care of this bird?" he asked the owner.

The owner stared confused. "There is nothing wrong with that bird." he said stupidly.

George growled. "It has a broken wing you dolt." he said angrily.

The owner took a closer look then sighed. 'I can not pay for the vet to come for one little bird. Do you want it?" he asked.

George and Fred both nodded, Fred walked over to the cage and cooed softly to the bird, asking if he wanted to come and get healed.

The bird nodded its beak and gently moved onto Fred's hand then up to his shoulder , hiding his wing under Fred's hair.

Far away from where the boys were, a beautiful blond had just come into a veela inheritance, his father knowing he would be a veela from birth. Lucius grinned when his son finally finished the hard part then stepped forward and shook his wings out. "Does this mean I have to marry the Fairy Son?" he asked. "Even though he's been missing sixteen years?" he asked.

Lucius nodded his head. "The Fay have told me they could feel their son alive and are trying to find him. Now put your wings away and come get your potion. You can't drink real blood till you've tasted your mates, then you can only feed on him. I have cougar, bear and lion." he offered.

Draco pursed his lips. "Lion." he decided, thinking it would taste interesting.

Lucius poured some into a mug and heated it up then offered it to his son who guzzled it down, wiping the bit off his cheeks that had gotten there. "Do you think it's someone I know? they did say that a wizard adopted their son before they could stop them."

Lucius shook his head. "i don't know son. Just try and be open minded. Fay are very good people though so you'll probably end up with a pretty young prince." he teased.

Draco smiled and gently hugged his father. 'I'm glad it's just us now, I never want that women near me again." he said softly, speaking of how his mother had tried to sell her son to poachers who wanted the veelas for their wings and different organs. Lucius had found out what she was doing and killed her on the spot, by snapping her neck.

Lucius smiled. 'Don 't worry, that won't be happening."

On the other side of the world, the Fay had been unleashed to find their prince and bring him back safely.

Griphook sent a letter to the fairy council telling them he had the fay prince and were just waiting for the council to send someone back.

in the meantime, Filefight was drawing up the papers to press abuse charges against the Dursleys, he wasn't going to let them get away scot free for hurting one of his friends, and the goblins did agree that Diaki Fishiri, was their friend.

As soon as the boys were done with getting clothes and animals, they went to a best buy and bought a flat screen tv and two systems, one ps4 and the newest xbox and over a hundred games. Diaki decided on a laptop for each of them and got to work on picking out programs they could use as well as a few games.

Once this was all done, Diaki smiled and apparated home before the boys could side along him. He had learned just from watching them. Diaki landed just outside the front door and walked in slowly.  
>"It's beautiful." he said then walked to the front door and slid it open just like a traditional house, they doors all slid open and the doors were made of paper and glass combined with a ledge above on the second floor and a porch on the first to eat or watch the birds or do anything really.<p>

George and Fred finished getting the games they wanted then apparated home and started to set up words against the bumbling idiot and their ex brother sister and mother as well as the beaver Hermione.

Once done, the boys went inside and put the tv together and put movies and games on the side shelves by the TV.

Diaki grinned as he explored, everything was in place. He walked out back to the bird enclosure and saw that the elves had already started putting food and water out, as well as bringing sick birds into a little hospital in the dome to be healed.

Fawkes flew slowly inside the house then trilled when he saw Diaki and landed on his shoulder, rubbing his head against Diaki's cheek. He wasn't his familiar that was Dante, who slithered out of Diaki's clothes and to the floor to go hunt in the water and fly with his newly found freedom.

~~end of chapter~~

I hope you enjoyed it, please post your owls with kindness and no anger. I'll try and get a chapter to you again in a week. It might be longer as one of us is in the middle of moving homes.

~~Snow


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Gred and Forge got up early to go help the sick birds in the little hospital. The parrot's wing had been set and he was told not to fly for a couple days. The bird nipped their fingers in thanks then went to the climb up area into a little nest that was set up inside the dome, tons of them to accommodate the birds who liked to live in the trees. There were also burrows for them to hide in and find rest and different threads and plants around for birds that nested.

Gred walked inside the little hospital and smiled softly. He went to a baby parakeet first and gently lifted it up. "What's wrong little love?" he asked softly.

The parakeet nuzzled his fingers then held up his foot which was badly bitten off.

Fred went red when he saw it but took a deep breath and gently put an ointment to heal the cut and wrapped it up. "Try an keep the bandages on for a couple days. if they start to come off, come see me." he said with a smile, chuckling when the baby bird flew up clumsily then rubbed her head against Freds. "Thank you my lord." the parakeet whispered then flew out to one of the food places, getting seeds she loved.

After a few more of broken wings or bad cuts or even just constipation, Fred helped all of them, then headed inside and watched the birds that had come play and tweet with happiness.

George smiled when he saw Errol, the old owl from his old home. He gently caught the wheezing bird and took it to a water station. "Here love, you can eat and drink here, you never have to go back to that family." he promised.

Errol stood and rubbed his face on George's cheek then started to drink like a mad man.

Diaki came out a little later with white chocolate mocha's for all of them. "boys I got coffee." he called.

George grinned and walked over, then sniffed it and moaned. 'you made our favorite didn't you?" he asked playfully.

Fred grinned and took his mug, then sipped it and moaned . "Yes yes he did." he said and hugged Diaki happily. "Most of the hurt birds are here, we have three phoenixes now, Fawkes, Gem and the baby one, silver." he said softly. "Gem was in pretty bad shape so we had to spell her into a burning stage so she could grow stronger and not lose all her feathers again. She's a storm Phoenix and Silver is a shadow phoenix." he explained.

Diaki smiled softly and gently walked to Fawkes and rubbed his chest. "You'll take care of our guests won't you?" he asked seriously.

Fawkes trilled softly then flew over to where Gem was having her burn day and softly trilled a song to her.

Diaki smiled as he watched then turned to the boys. "Down to business boys. We all three need to wear these." he said and held out a pendent that looked like a phoenix with a snake wrapped around it. "This will charm you to be able to speak any language but you have to touch it and say what language you want. " he explained and put one on himself and pressed the button. "Spanish." he said then looked to the boys and said." ¿Puede usted bajo?"

George grinned and nodded. "Coming in loud and clear little brother." he spoke up in the same language.

Fred grinned fully. "This is wicked." he said and smiled when Dante, Diaki's snake came flying in and wrapped himself around Diaki. "Seems your familiar missed you." he teased Diaki in parsaltongue.

Dante nuzzled Diaki's cheek then hissed out. "I have eaten some of your fish. I feel fantastic." he hissed to his man. "I'm glad you've eaten your fill and have had some time to fly around." Diaki said with a smile to Dante.

Dante nodded and slithered down into Diaki's shirt, then curled around it with his tail and fell asleep.

Diaki chuckled and shook his head. "I love my snake." he said happily. "maybe we should find a few more to protect the property?" he asked.

George shook his head. "Winged snakes are very rare, it's a surprise that you even found one." he admitted.

Fred came out of the sick room holding a beautiful purple and light yellow phoenix. "Hey guys look who finished her burn day." he said proudly and got nuzzled into his cheek.

George grinned. "Well hello Gem. Do you feel better?" he asked with a happy look in his eyes.

Gem trilled then hopped onto Diaki's arm gently. "Thank you." she said quietly to all of them. "Will there be a place I can make it rain some times." she asked. "you can do that any time out of the dome, just warn the other birds first." Diaki promised.

A pheonix about the size of a baby owl came over to Diaki and landed on his shoulder, then hid in his hair. "Will you save me from the poachers?" he asked in Diaki's ear.

Diaki chuckled and nodded then let Gem, climb up to his other shoulder. "Yes I'll protect you from the poachers, this place is a safe place. It's warded against people who want to harm birds and or catch them." he promised.

Silver nodded and gently nipped Diaki's ear then flew down and went to play with the parrots.

Gem smiled as she watched. "he will be a good phoenix." she said proudly.

Diaki nodded and smiled. "As will you Gem. You seem happier already. Would you like to make it rain now and we will close the dome?"

Gem grinned and nodded her head. "Yes please." she said excitedly.

Diaki spelled the dome closed, though birds could still get in, then let Gem sing her song, causing the island to get a nice shower for the flowers and patter on the dome. Diaki smiled and sipped his coffee. "This is actually very relaxing." he admitted then gently nuzzled Gem. "Go play with the others, they will want to know your amazing talent."

Gem nodded and flew off slowly, landing by the burrows and sang to a mother who just laid her eggs.

Diaki smiled and looked to the boys. "I'm waiting on a letter from the goblins, you boys hungry?" he asked softly.

George nodded his head. "I could go with some soup right now." he admitted.

Fred nodded. "Tomato soup with grilled cheese?" he asked hopeful.

Diaki chuckled and nodded his head. "I can do that." he offered and headed to the kitchen to make the tomato soup. Gwinn walked in nervously. "Is masters getting rid of Gwinn and tissy?" she asked.

Diaki turned then shook his head. "no of course not Gwinn. I love your work for me, I just wanted to make lunch for me and the boys. If you want you can make the grilled cheese for us." he offered with a smile.

Gwinn nodded and got to work on the grilled cheese sandwiches. "Masters be keeping this place after you marry?" she asked hopeful.

Diaki nodded and gently hugged the little elf on the stool. "Yes, I'll be staying here with the man I fall in love with." he promised.

Gwinn went wide eyed. "Master doesn't know about arranged marriage?" she asked softly.

Diaki frowned. "What arranged marriage?" he asked.

Gwinn looked down. "Gwinn was Diaki's first elf for to take care of Diaki, masters be in an arranged marriage with Veela prince." she said softly.

Diaki frowned. "Can I refuse it?" he asked softly.

Gwinn shook her head. "It's to keep the peace between Veela and Fay." she admitted.

Diaki sighed and nodded his head. "I'd like to speak to my mother and father about it." he admitted. "I just want to meet them and have a real family, with my parents and someone to fall in love with."

Gwinn finished the sandwiches then put them in triangle shapes on three plates and offered three bowls to Diaki. "I'll be open minded." he said and ladled the soup into each bowl. "Thank you Gwinn." he said with a smile.

Diaki chuckled when she eeped and popped away. He set the food on the table then went and called the boys in.

After a week of playing and having fun with the birds, playing video games or making perfumes and lotions, an owl arrived to meet the goblins at the back door of the bank.

Diaki pulled out his wings then put his invisibility cloak on with George and Fred following along.

George smiled and landed behind the building, then caught Diaki to help him land, then did the same for Fred. "Thank you." he managed, feeling a little quizzy.

The goblin outback smiled and motioned them inside. Diaki followed them in slowly, having turned the invisibility around so he just had a cloak on. He walked in with the goblin nervously then got slowly closer, seeing a man with blueish black hair and a women with purple highlights in her hair.

Hina turned then smiled softly, offering him her hands. "hello Diaki, I'm Hina. I'm your mother." she said softly.

Kenji smiled and gently stepped forward and held out a ring with fay wings in purple and blue to the young boy. "I am Kenji, I'm your father." he said softly, then slid the ring onto Diaki's finger with the other four, it added in and Diaki stared at them a minute then tears sprung into his eyes as he hugged Hina, who started to cry and Kenji put his arms around them both. "It's alright my loves, we have him back." he promised.

Diaki slowly regained himself then turned. "This is Fred and George Prewitt, their my guards. We kind of did a blood brother bond before I got my inheritance so they got their own wings and can speak to birds like us." he said softly.

Hina smiled. 'Well thank you both for taking care of our son. It's been to long since I held Diaki in my arms. He was kidnapped by a man named dumbleydore. We never could find you after."

Diaki growled lowly. "I knew it was him. I knew he would do this. I'm going to drag his name through the dirt and kill him." he said angrily.

Hina saw the anger in her son's eyes and gently touched his arm. "We will get our revenge. No one steals a baby without getting into trouble. I won't allow you to be taken again." she promised.

Diaki turned to her then smiled and hugged her again. "Am I really in an arranged marriage?" he asked a little sadly.

Kenji nodded his head. "With the prince of the Veela, or the princess of the veela, compared with your tastes." he said softly.

Diaki shook his head. "I'm in to the male gender." he promised.

Kenji nodded his head. "We figured that when you were a baby. You hated playing with little Tina but loved playing with Draco." he said softly with a smile. "He taught you how to walk." he said softly.

Diaki froze. "Draco as in Draco Malfoy?" he asked softly.

Kenji nodded. "you know him?" he asked curiously.

Diaki groaned. "he was my worst enemy in school, always picking fights and finding ways to make me cry." he said sadly.

Kenji frowned. "Well we will have to talk to the king of the veela to see if we can arrange someone else." he said softly.

Diaki smiled weakly. "Would you like to come to my home? We can talk more there." he offered.

Hina smiled and nodded her head, then pulled her own wings out, the same coloring as Diaki's and Kenji's were nearly all blue.

Diaki pulled off his invisibility cloak, then pulled his wings out and shrunk the cloak into his pocket.

Fred smiled and watched George do the same and took off, ready to catch Diaki incase he slipped.

Diaki took off and started to fly next to his mother, upside down he gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm happy you found me." he said softly then slipped back over.

Hina grinned and flew over her son then kissed his head. "I am glad too Diaki." she said softly, after a flight over the ocean when Diaki started to get tired, Fred flew over and caught Diaki in his arms. "Take a break love." he said softly.

Kenji flew over and smiled softly. "may I carry him?" he asked.

Diaki nodded and reached his arms out for his daddy and smiled as his dad held him bridal style and buried his face in his father's neck and fell asleep.

Fred smiled and flew to where their home was and landed just inside the garden on the path.

George smiled and landed next to his brother and held up a hand for Hina, which Hina took and landed gracefully, then turned and smiled lovingly at her husband who had their son.

Kenji smiled and landed easily then gently kissed his son's forehead. "Diaki it's time to wake up." he said softly.

Diaki looked up sleepily then shook his head. "Don't want to, if I do then you'll be gone." he mumbled.

Hina smiled softly and gently ran a finger through his hair. "Diaki my love you aren't dreaming. We are here and we aren't going anywhere." she promised then kissed his forehead.

Diaki slowly opened his eyes then a smile formed slowly. "I am not dreaming? you promise?" he asked softly.

Kenji smiled and kissed Diaki's forehead. "No my son, we are here." he said proudly.

Diaki nodded and slowly slipped out of his dad's arms and hugged them both. "Would you like to see the house?" he asked softly.

Hina nodded and smiled. "Your butterfly garden is beautiful. You have a dome on the back of your house, what's that for?" she asked excitedly.

Diaki smiled and took his mother's hand and lead the way around the house and into the dome, his father following along protectively. Inside was the birds playing and singing songs to each other. "This is our sanctuary for birds of all types. George and Fred spend a lot of time in here, fixing bird houses and healing the wounded ones that land in here looking for shelter from an abusive master or just a place to run to, to be safe." he said proudly.

Hina smiled proudly. "You've done well my son. It is hard to believe your only sixteen." she said proudly.

Diaki blushed then smiled when Dante came out and slid over his master's shoulder and analyzed who they could be.

Kenji went wide eyed and gently offered his hand to the snake. "Well aren't you a beauty." he said in parseltongue.

Diaki looked over curiously. "You speak parseltongue?" he asked in surprise.

Hina smiled. "All fay can speak to any animal." she said softly.

Dante slid into Kenji's hand then stretched his wings out a bit. He hissed in pleasure when Kenji scratched just between Dante's wings.

Diaki grinned fully. "That's great!" he said excitedly.

George smiled. "Would you like some tea or coffee? Diaki makes the best coffee in the world." he praised his younger brother.

Hina smiled. "I'd love some coffee and I was wondering if I could get something to eat." she admitted, the long flight having worn her out.

Diaki nodded and smiled. "How does grilled pulled pork sound?" he asked. "I make those into pretty good sandwiches."

George laughed. "You make those perfect." he teased.

Hina smiled softly. "I was hoping you'd get my talent for cooking." she said and hugged him from behind.

Kenji grinned. "Should I be jealous my love?" he asked playfully.

Hina grinned and kissed Kenji passionately, causing Kenji to pull her close and run his fingers down her wings.

Hina groaned then pulled back and glared. "Tease." she whispered then followed Diaki into the house where he pulled out already cooked pulled pork that had been marinating in barbeque sauce that he had made.

Hina smiled and kissed his cheek then pulled out buns and started to toast them.

Diaki smiled and turned to his mother then hugged her, wrapping his wings around her."Thank you for waiting for me. I know it must have been hard knowing your little one was out there with out knowing where he was and who he was with." he said softly.

Hina looked up with tears in her eyes then buried her face in his chest. Kenji walked over and wrapped them both in his wings. "It's alright my loves. We both love you and never gave hope. You are our son." he said softly.

Diaki looked up with tears in his eyes then quickly wiped them away. "I love you Dad, I love you Mum."


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch was served in the butterfly garden, they all started to eat and Diaki smiled at his parents as he ate his own meal. "I hope you enjoy it, it's not too hard to make but it takes a bit of time." he admitted.

Hina smiled and took another bite of her sandwich. "It's really delicious Diaki." she said proudly, then laughed when Gem came over and landed on Hina's shoulder. "Well hello beautiful." she said, softly and offered Gem a bite of her sandwich.

Gem took a small bite but rubbed her head against Hina's cheek. "I want to bond with you." she said shyly.

Hina smiled softly. "I would love that." she promised and turned her hand palm up and offered Gem to bite it and seal the bond.

Gem took a bite, trying to be as gentle as possible then gently licked it and healed it. "Your son's guards saved me. I know I'm safe now, with the Fay queen."

Diaki smiled and laughed when Silver came over and landed on Diaki's lap. "Is mama Gem going to be leaving?" he asked.

Diaki smiled softly and nodded his head. "But she will come to visit I'm sure." he promised.

Silver nodded then bounced up, slipping through the table shadows and onto the kings shoulder. "Hello master lord fairy." he said, trying his best to be polite.

Kenji chuckled and fed the little shadow phoenix. "Your safe here love, my son has made sure of that." he promised.

Silver nodded happily. "I get to play tag with the parrots." he said excitedly. "They are beautiful, many different colors."

Kenji chuckled and gave Silver another piece of meat, having finished his own sandwich.

Diaki smiled. "would everyone like dessert?" he asked happily.

George grinned. "It has chocolate in it doesn't it?" he asked playfully.

Diaki grinned and levitated the dirty dishes behind him to the sink and pulled out five chocolate and strawberry puddings he had made and brought out spoons made of chocolate that he had made special for eating the pudding.

Hina grinned at the pudding and took a bite before she nearly moaned at the taste. "The spoon adds to the richness of the pudding." she said proudly.

After they finished their food and Diaki finished doing the dishes, a brown owl came flying into the house and offered his leg to Diaki. Diaki smiled and gave the owl a treat while he read the letter then blushed. Draco had written him, asking him on a date that evening to get to know each other.

Diaki pursed his lips then summoned piece of parchment and a self inking quill and wrote out a thank you for the letter and that he accepted the date and putting down where his home was and that he would love if they had it inside his home, not just in some restaurant with people watching them.

Draco smiled and touched the pendent the Fay had given him to note he was a part of the family.

Lucius smiled at Draco. "He's home, with his family now. you won't believe who he used to be." he said playfully.

Draco frowned. "Anyone but Harry Potter." he said firmly.

Lucius smirked. "I believe he goes by Diaki Fushire now." he said with another smirk.

Draco groaned. "I've made Harry's life misery, how am I going to change it?" he asked and pouted.

Lucius chuckled. "Be nice to him on your date. Has he replied back?" he asked curiously

Draco chuckled when his owl landed on his shoulder with the letter. "He said yes. He wants to make dinner for me at his home." he said with a hopeful smile.

Lucius smiled. "You should ask his parents if it's okay to court him." he said with a little warning.

Draco nodded his head. "I'll send a letter now." he said softly.

Once the letter was sent and the reply that it was alright, as long as he took it at Diaki's pace."

Draco grinned and went to change into his best clothes and vest with a dark green cloak that would hide his wings. "What do you think Da?" he asked then held out the box, showing an amulet made of violet that would hang on his wrist. "Do you think it's to much?"

Lucius pursed his lips then shook his head. "no I think it's perfect." he said honestly. "I'd apologize for everything that happened as you were gone." he warned.

Draco nodded his head then bit his lip. "Do you think he remember me from before, when we were babies and played together?" he asked nervously.

Lucius chuckled. "well I think once he sees the inner you, how you used to love him and cried for two years because your couldn't find your hawy." he teased.

Draco blushed darkly. "if you tell anyone that I'll gut you." he warned playfully.

Lucius laughed and hugged his son. "i'll not tell." he promised.

Draco nodded his head then went to his room to destroy the cleanliness looking for a good outfit for himself.

After his parents settled in for the night and the twins went about carving out good bird houses and brewing new wine with raspberry and blackberry mixed, Diaki walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue elbow length button down shirt with a silver vest and tight leather black pants and simple dragon hide boots.

He jumped nervously when he heard the knock on the door. Diaki walked downstairs looking stunning with his long hair braided back and two strands framing his face. He opened the door and smiled softly.

"Hello." he said softly and motioned Draco in. "I hope you don't mind, I made lamb for dinner." he said softly.

Draco smiled and couldn't keep his eyes off Diaki's face. He was beautiful. "that sounds lovely." he admitted.

Diaki nodded and motioned him into the kitchen where the kitchen breakfast bar was. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked softly.

Draco smiled and pulled out the mango Champaign. "I brought this, it's been aged for three years and I would love to share it with you." he said softly.

Diaki smiled and pulled out two wine glasses. "The elves helped me with this. I'm not too good of a cook." he said nervously and set the wine glasses in front of Draco.

Draco smiled and poured some in both the glasses. "Diaki I want to apologize for I treated you in school. I didn't know you were my fiancé or that you were the stolen child. I remember you being taken from your parents and me, I cried every day for two years." he admitted.

Diaki went wide eyed. "You cried over me?" he asked softly, sipping the wine.

Draco nodded and blushed. "You were my hawy." he said softly.

Diaki smiled. "I remember playing with you and the promise we made when we were a year and a half." he said softly.

Draco smiled softly and pulled out the velvet box from his pocket. 'This is for you. You used to have it always on your wrist but the man who took you didn't know where it was. Do you know who took you?" he asked and followed Diaki to the table with the wine glasses and sat across from him, near the window that showed the beautiful lake that surrounded.

Diaki smiled softly and opened the box then went wide eyed at the bracelet inside. "It's beautiful, but Draco it's far to much." he said softly.

Draco smiled and lifted his silver button down shirt up, showing an amethyst bracelet that looked just like his violet one. "We promised to always wear them and stay friends." he said softly.

Diaki slowly slid it on then blushed when he felt the magic of a two year old rush over him.

Draco smiled. "It matches your wings." he said softly.

Diaki smiled then sighed and started to play with his food. "I was taken by Dumbledore." he said softly.

Draco went wide eyed. "Is that why you don't like him?" he asked.

Diaki frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Draco smiled and pulled the paper over, the article saying the boy who lived missing and thought to be killed by the relatives he lived with.

Diaki frowned. "I was never harry potter. I've always been Diaki. I don't even have the scar anymore." he said and moved his hair behind his ear.

Draco smiled softly and sat down, taking a bite of his lamb then nearly moaned. "Your an amazing cook. So what are your hopes and dreams?" he asked softly.

Diaki smiled softly. "I want a family. I always did." he said softly.

Draco smiled softly. "In a big house in the middle of the lake?" he asked playfully.

Diaki giggled slightly and nodded. "I want this house to be my home with my mate, whether it ending up being you or someone who loves me for me." he said softly.

Draco smiled softly and gently took Diaki's hand across from the table. "I'd like to court you." he said softly.

Diaki tilted his head in curiosity. "What does that entail." he said softly.

Draco smiled softly. "Dates, gifts, poems. Stuff like that." he said with a smile.

Diaki blushed. "You don't have to do that. I just want to get to know you." he said honestly.

Draco smiled. "It's a way for us to get to know to each other. I'll take you different places and gift little gifts." he said softly.

Diaki smiled. "Do you still paint?" he asked curiously.

Draco blushed slightly. "I can't believe you remembered that. I was two when I said I wanted to be the best painter ever. I do still paint but not as often as I should." he admitted.

Diaki smiled and summoned a gift from the corner. inside was da Vinci's art set with pastels, coal, oil and water based paint and tons of different brushes. "I missed your birthday that year. this is for you." he said softy.

Draco raised an eyebrow and opened the package then went wide eyed. "How old is this set Diaki? It's amazing."

Diaki smiled. "I got it from the family vault, It was Leonardo Da Vinci's."

Draco stared at it in shock then pulled Diaki into a hug. "Thank you. It's wonderful." he said softly.

Diaki blushed and kissed Draco's cheek. "I want to remember you as we were when we were two. just friends playing together and learning stuff about each other." he said softly.

Draco smiled softly. "I'd love that. "

Diaki nodded and smiled softly then pulled away and sat down to eat dinner. "So what do you like to do, besides painting?" he asked curiously.

Draco smiled. 'I love to fly. I may not have as beautiful as you wings but my black leather ones are just as good for flying." he admitted.

Diaki smiled softly. "i'm still getting the hang of it."

Across the ocean, Dumbledore was in a rage. His weapon was missing and he had been cut off his money and extra, which drained his own account. He had a mad weasley family saying Harry had kidnapped their twins and had brainwashed them to disown part of the family, causing Arthur to leave her with his three older boys. Now Dumbledore had lost his Phoenix and his money. He had even lost his best spy and the werewolf who was supposed to be on his side. All his plans were for nothing and he needed to find Harry again to spell his inheritance away and keep him from his real parents.


End file.
